One Wish Come True
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: Christmas is coming up and Kag wants Inu to spend it with her family. But will his one wish come true because of a Christmas present?
1. The Beginning

Okay here's the Christmas one-shot. Now every holiday I'll have a one-shot. I forgot about thanksgiving! #Hits head stupidly ok now here it is.

'_Your late Kagome!' _Inuyasha was sitting on top of Kaede's hut, complaining to himself. Kagome was a little but late and he was already complaining.

'_What is taking her so long?' _Inuyasha kept thinking along with '_She's late!' Where are you?' _and _'If you don't come in 10 minutes I'll go and GET you and drag your sorry ass back!' _The snow fell around him and he just sighed.

With Kagome 

"Surprised the tree fit!" Kagome said. "Well, it was the perfect tree, good job picking it out Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled after she said that. It was December 24, and the Higurashi house was full of Christmas decorations. They have a Christmas tree in the middle of the living room, decorations beside the tree. Reefs everywhere, and green and red ribbons on almost every surface they could fit.

"So… do you think he'll come?" Mrs. Higurashi asked while putting some decorations on the tree. "Who? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, she had totally forgot about him. "Oh mom can I go get him? I want him to spend Christmas with us!" Kagome pleaded. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her, "Do you really think I'd say no?" Mrs. Higurashi winked. "Kay be back." Kagome said before going getting a coat and putting on shoes, and going to get Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was tapping his foot, annoyed. Now she was 15 MINUTES LATE and his last choice of dragging her sorry ass back was looking good. A second later the scent honey and strawberries hit him hard. It was Kagome. A couple moments later she emerged from the forest a little sweaty and panting. She stopped in front of him. Well she's on the ground and he's in the air so technically – Nevermind.

"Inuyasha…" she panted. Dang the snow was bright she could hardly see him. Good thing he's always wearing red. "Can you… come with me to my era … for Christmas?" He jumped down off the hut and asked. "What's a Chris- mus?" She giggled he just cocked an eyebrow. "No it's Christmas. A holiday where you get and give presents and spend time with loved ones and friends!" And I-I want you to come and spend it with us." Kagome began to blush; Inuyasha did to and turned his head away from him since his blush was fully there.

"What about the others?" he asked his blush going away. "Well since they can't pass through and plus I only want … you to come." The last came out as a whisper, but he still heard it. His blush resurfaced after being gone for a second. He thought about then said unsurely, "Sure." Her face brightened and she grabbed his hand and led him to the well after telling the others they would be gone for a while.

**Next Chapter will be by ... um ... November 30! But only if get reviews. I know Christmas during Thnxgivng? Well the ending will be 2 weeks before Xmas! I'm just starting it now!**


	2. Christmas

**Here's the next chappie of One Wish Come True!**

Kagome and Inuyasha sat under a warm big blanket, and they were drinking hot chocolate. Sota was dressing up Buyo in Christmas booties, while Mrs. Higurashi was finishing Christmas dinner. Grandpa was at some 'priest convention' and left the other day.

"So how long is this Christmas thing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome put her hand to her mouth in hopes her hot chocolate wouldn't spit out of her mouth, since she was laughing. When she finally swallowed and put her cup down she fell in the floor in laughter.

"What?" Inuyasha asked slightly annoyed. "Your… your, you have a … chocolate mustache!" and she kept laughing. His ear twitching and him scowling and he wiped it away with his sleeve. When she finally calmed she heard her mother call and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah mom?" Kagome asked.

"Soooo what are you going to get him?" Mitsukai (Mrs. Higurashi) asked, not even looking at her daughter.

Kagome blushed and replied with a, "I don't know…"

"Well I'm almost done here so go and get ready!" Mitsuko said while drying her hands with a rag. Kagome smiled and went to get her coat and her shoes. Mitsukai just smiled, and she knew that she would be happy with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw Kagome run up the stairs then run down with a pair of black knee high boots on, dark blue jean skirt, (Stockings) and a buttoned up jacket with scarf. He turned his head to find Mitsuko almost the same.

"Sota!" Kagome squealed. She grabbed him and whispered something that was to low for his hearing and Sota smiled.

"Okay."

"Come on let's go Kagome." And Mitsuko and Kagome left.

"Where are they going?" Inuyasha asked just as Sota pounced on him. He forgot all about his question as the two wrestled

"Thank you." Kagome said as the cash register guy gave her the gift she bought.

"Is this all?" Mitsuko asked.

"I think 30 packs of ramen and this special gift is enough."

"You sure?"

"Yeah mom I'm sure."

The two girls hid the presents and entered the house expecting to find it in ruins, the food eaten, and Buyo killing the tree but it was found clean and Buyo not killing the tree.

"Wow this place looks great." Mitsuko said while walking into the living room. Kagome followed.

"Merry Christmas mom." Sota said while jumping into his mother's arms.

"I love it."

"Let me guess," Kagome started. "Inuyasha sat around and did nothing."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha said as he came down the stairs.

"And for your information I did help." But he wasn't dressed in his usual kimono. He was wearing a kinda large white long sleeve shirt, baggy dark blue denim jeans and socks. Kagome gasped, damn was he hot in modern era clothes.

"Good," Mitsuko said. "Put this on, get your hat and put these shoes on." She handed him a Quicksilver brown wool inside jacket and pointed to a pair of red striped k-swiss. (Stylin' huh except for the hat)

He got those on and they said their goodbyes and left for the mall.

"Sooo," Kagome turned around to face her little brother. "What did you get him?"

"(Sigh) Come on I'll show you."

"What do yo want to get her?' Mitsuko asked.

Inuyasha looked to her then back to where his gaze was just a second earlier. He was still amaze at the big building call a 'mall'.

"I… don't… know…" and he started walking, knowing she would follow. His ears hurt from the noise and since his hat was backwards.

"Get anything you want to get her. I'll pay."

"Anything?" he asked, facing Mitsuko.

She just smiled and nodded her head.

Inuyasha began walking looking around everywhere. They had been walking for atleast 7 minutes, Mitsuko stopping 3 times to say hi to friends, and Inuyasha stopped. He turned to a place that was full of shiny stuff. He couldn't read the name since it was in English but everything inside looked like something Kagome would want.

He walked inside and a female clerk came up and asked, "May I help you?"

"No thank you just looking." Mitsuko said. She turned to where Inuyasha was but he was nowhere to be found. She excited the store and found Inuyasha sitting on a bench in front of the store.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuko asked sitting next to him, his elbows were on his knees and his hands in front of him, looking down.

"I don't deserve her."

"Who? Kagome? Inuyasha… from what she's told me you have had a horrible life. And let me tell you something, you're wrong. You two deserve each other. And I know for a act Kagome would be happy with you."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked looking up with a blush.

Mitsuko nodded and smiled. She loved to smile. And then she touched his shoulder.

"Really… but that's only if you love her back."

"I-I … I'm n-not sure." Inuyasha said while looking at the ground.

"I say you do. And she loves you. So let's get her a present that can get you two together." Mitsuko pulled him off the bench and led him back to the shinny place.

The two got home and found Kagome finishing dinner and Sota was watching TV. Inuyasha had put the present in pocket, and Mitsuko's present for Kagome was by the presents she got him.

"Well let's all go to sleep after eating, Christmas will be in the morning!" Mitsuko said.

Everyone ate and went to bed. Inuyasha was awake the whole night thinking about what Kagome would think of his present.

"WAKE UP! CHRISTMAS TIME!"

Inuyasha stood straight up ready for a attack but relaxed after he realized it was just Sota. He turned when he heard a grumble than the bed screeching as Kagome sat bolt straight up, and then a squeal of happiness followed. He watched as Kagome rolled off her bed and ran down the stairs. He just smiled happily, and followed.

"YES! It's the new PSP thanks MOM!" Sota said just as Kagome opened 7 things at once.

"Oh my KAMI! It's a

Black iPod nano

PS2 (Play Station 2)

Fantastic 4

War of the Worlds book

War of the Worlds Movie

Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

Star Wars Trilogy for PS2

Oh my kami! Thanks mom!" (What I found for Christmas when I snuck into my mom's room!)

Kagome got up and hugged her mom.

"I think Inuyasha has a present for you to Kagome. But first give him his." Mitsuko said watching Inuyasha's eyes light up a bit with sheer excitement. His eyes followed Kagome as she went to get his presents. He looked up and down her she was wearing a big t-shirt that had a small symbol on the front on her left breast that said Forestbrook Gators on it then under it it said Pep club 2004-2005. He had no idea why it was in English though, and then he saw evidence of black booty shorts under the shirt. She was beautiful.

"Here…" Kagome said handing him the bag.

"WOW! 30 packs of Chicken flavored RAMEN! Thanks Kagome!" Inuyasha said, he really wanted to eat it all now!

"Wait, look to the bottom there's something else." Kagome replied while blushing.

Inuyasha looked at her confused then dug throught the bag to see a card and a little box right at the bottom. He got them out and read the card first, not noticing Kagome behind him. It read:

_Inuyasha_… 

_I know how you feel for Kikyo but I can't hold my feelings back any longer. _

_I love you… I hope you feel the same. But this is only part of your present... here…_

He turned to look at Kagome questioningly to have the rosary taken off his already surprised face. Kagome just smiled, holding the rosary in her hand, neither noticed that her family had left, and he smiled slightly.

"That's half of your present. Open the box." Kagome whispered.

He turned to the box picked it up and opened it. It was another locket but inside it had a picture of himself and Kagome on one side and on the other it said: _Love you always, Kagome_ in little letters.

He turned to her immediately and kissed her lips. She was surprised by his gesture but then after a sec she kissed back and she got on her knees so she was level with him. The kiss was just a simple gesture of unconfessed love. But when they parted Inuyasha just whispered something that made Kagome gasp.

'_I love you too.' _Her eye's brightened and she kissed him again.

"I still have to give you your present." Inuyasha said getting off the ground, and dragging her to the roof, before getting her a coat.

He sat down and let Kagome sit in his lap, her back facing him. He put his arms around her waist and her arms went over his. They both smiled and Inuyasha took her present that was in his pocket all night and brought it into her hands. He heard her gasp as the small velvet box was placed in her hands. He smelt salt in her scent. She was crying? He made her cry?

"Inu… yasha!" She turned and hugged him, crying slightly.

"Your sad?" Inuyasha asked.

"HECK no! I'm happy."

"Does that that mean you'll marry me and be my mate?" he asked hopefully. He heard and felt her laughter. And frowned, she was laughing at him?

"Yes."

"What!"

"I said yes… I will and want to be your mate and wife-" He silenced her with a heaven shattering kiss that was full of love.

When they broke apart both knew their lives were complete and they needed nothing else but each other.

**What did ya'll think? Was it a bad ending? Well see you later!**

**Kaome!**


	3. SEQUEL BEING MADE!

**Okay a lot of you want a sequel well after jan. 5 I'll update on a new storie thst will be its sequel it will be called Loving You. And so that story and The Heart and Power To Protect. So by jan. 5 those two stories shall be up.**

**Summary to Loving You-**

**Kagome and Inuyasha are getting married. But will Naraku and Kikyo destroy the love and arrangement for marriage before they even becomefull intenededs?**

**Summary for The Heart****and Power to Protect-**

**Kag and Inu switch. Switch what? And will this switch find out their feelings or will they realize they don't belong together? Inu/Kag**


	4. Sequel is here!

**Hey ya'll,**

**The sequel to****One Wish Come True is up! Early for those who couldn't be online at jan.5!**

**Kaome!**


End file.
